Blind Wolf
by Shadoath
Summary: Fenrir wakes up with no memories, and with nothing but the clothes on his back, a pair of swords named Flash and Burn, two nunchaku, 2 spring loaded knives, and, more importantly, blind, but with the ability to "see" things nonetheless. And the 2n person he meets after waking up knows him, but is she willing to help him remember his past? Rated T for now, but I might change it to M
Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

I came to roughly, one hand going up so that if there had been a weapon in that hand, anyone in front of me would have been gutted. But my hand was empty for some weird reason. But why was that weird? As I thought about it, I couldn't remember why, but it felt weird that there hadn't been….., a gun? No,…., it felt weird that there hadn't been a knife or sword in my hand, yeah, that makes more sense. Then I realized something…, why couldn't I see anything? I touch my face and realize that there's a pair of glasses there…., but shouldn't I be able to see through them? I don't get it, cuz even when I remove the glasses, I can't see. I even use my hand to open my eyelids, and nothing. And that's when it hits me…., I'm blind. Oum damnit, why am I blind? More importantly, why can't I remember jack shit? And why does my back hurt so badly?

…

….

Oh. I'm an idiot. I'm leaning against a wall, and I can feel the lengths of two…, sheathes across my back. How do I know that they're sheathes? I wonder…, so I decide to test it and reach my left hand up across my body and over my right shoulder. And close my hand around a sheath. A name crosses my mind, Flash. Hmm, why Flash? I wonder…, but dismiss it from my mind as I get up to test both swords. As my right hand goes up and touches the other sword, another name pops up in my mind, Burn. Hmmm…., two swords, named Flash and Burn. Interesting. It's then that I realize that there's something on either side of my waist, more accurately, at my thighs. I reach down with both hands, and pull out two…., nunchaku, I think. As I feel the two weapons in my hands, I realize that they are indeed nunchaku, but I guess that I just never got around to naming them. I spin them a few times experimentally, and realize that either I had just gotten them, or I just don't remember how to use them, considering that I just hit myself in the face with one of them. My ears perk up as I hear a noise towards the left of me…, wait ears?! I reach one hand up and realize that I have two, slightly long and pointed, ears, on the top of my head, in addition to my two regular ears on the side of my head. Hmm, weird. So I'm part dog. Instantly part of me recoils, cuz calling myself that just sounds wrong. Not dog then….., wolf? Yeah, wolf, that sounds right…., but then I realize I have a question…., why? How and why am I part animal? Hmmm, oh, it's cuz I'm a Faunus….., but what does that have to do with anything? I refocus my attention as I hear that noise again, a bit closer this time, I think, cuz it sounds louder. As I try to place the noise, I realize what it is, footsteps. So they're definitely getting closer, if my ears aren't deceiving me.

"Hey, dog boy." A gruff voice calls out, jerking me out of my thoughts. Wait…, did he really just call me dog boy?

"I'm a wolf, not a dog, jackass." I snarl in response.

"You are whatever I say you are, dog boy." The same voice replies, and based of its tone, its most definitely a guy, and he most definitely has zero respect for me, which is kind of confusing. I mean, come on, what did I ever do to the guy?..., on second thought, never mind, seeing as I don't remember anything from before I woke up, so it's possible that I did do something. However, based on how he's acting, I'd guess he doesn't know me…., so what's with the lack of basic respect?

"Anyway, dog boy, why don't you give me your wallet and I might let you go without hurting you at all." The man's voice brought me back from pondering his lack of respect, and also made me realize why there was that lack of respect. The man was a thief. I sighed in exasperation and looked in his general direction before responding.

"And you really think that you can hurt me? Do you not see the nunchaku in my hands or the swords on my back?" I ask, somewhat condescendingly, but definitely sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I also saw you hit yourself in the face with one of the nunchaku, so you're probably just some faker who bought them to impress his girlfriend, then had one too many drinks while out partying." The man replied, laughing slightly at the memory of seeing me hit myself, I presume.

"You know, that theory would make sense…., were it not for the fact that I don't feel the slightest bit hung-over, and I know that I could easily gut you with one of the swords," I reply, and I remember something. I put the nunchaku back in their sheathes and get up.

"So you've decided to see reason after all?" The man says, and I swear I could practically see the grin in his face.

"Nope. I've got a better deal for you. You turn around and leave right now, and I won't put a knife in your gut for annoying me." I reply, letting my irritation at the man's actions be known.

"And where are you going to-" the man abruptly stops talking as I flick my left wrist, and a knife pops out of my sleeve and settles almost perfectly into hand, before I flip the knife into a reverse grip, and start relaxing into a simple stance, left foot and shoulder back, right hand up, knees slightly bent, shifting to stand on the balls of my feet, almost like a loose boxing stance. I can feel the man become rigid, and as I do so, I realize that I can, in a sense, see. Not in colors, and definitely not with my eyes, but some weird sense, that's painting an almost perfect picture of what's going on around me. The man in front of me is just shorter than me with my knees bent, probably around 4 inches shorter than me when I'm standing straight. But his eyes have gone wide in fear, and he quickly turns and runs out the alley. And I can tell it's an alley now cuz of how narrow it is, thanks to this "picture" that seems to be being painted in black and white…., no, wait a second, there is color. How could I notice that earlier? The cement below me is a dull gray, while the bricks on either side of the alley are an even duller red. I think about it for a bit, and am able to direct this sense upwards, and while at first I simply see the top edge of the buildings, I slowly start seeing the sky, and the sunlight coming from it. So that's it. While the "vision" changes instantaneously, the color takes a little bit to catch up. Interesting. Well, let's get out of this alley for now, and then I'll decide what to do next. Probably should try and find a library to catch up on history, considering just how little I know right now. But it seems life doesn't like me too much, cuz I'm barely out of the alley when I hear someone call my name, which surprised me that I actually recognized it as my name.

"Fenrir, what are you doing here?" a feminine sounding voice asks. While the voice sounds familiar, like I should know who it is, I can't place. So I decide to be honest with the person.

"I honestly don't know, cuz I woke up about 10, 15 minutes ago, and I don't remember anything. I honestly didn't even know my name until you said it, and I don't know who you are either, though you do sound familiar." I tell the person, hoping the they can help me, and praying that they don't think that I'm lying.

"Fenrir, I don't know what happened since I last saw you, but something must have changed in the past couple months for this to have happened." The voice replies, and by I know I can tell that it's a girl, both from her voice and also from focusing my "sight". And this girl is beautiful. I mean, she's just amazing. Perfect breasts, nice ass, amber eyes, and a bow to top it off. Though I could swear that under that bow are cat ears. How I know that, I honestly can't tell you. But then I catch on to something she said.

"Wait, couple of months? Like how many? And before that, what's your name again?" I say, confused by what she said.

"My name's Blake Belladonna, and we didn't exactly part on the best of terms" the now named Blake replies.


End file.
